Trouble in paradise
by the daily whatever
Summary: This is a crazy story, Yuki and Machi are friends with benifits, Kyo and Tohru are dating but not each other, Akito is pregnant, Shigure has a kid, Machi is a hooker, the students are in glee club and musicals, Kagura gets an unexpected boyfriend, Kyo might die, Tohru needs to make a disition, Oh my. More inside the story, i really hope you like this, my firts fanfic, R&R please.
1. Chapter 1: After the musical

**Okay this is my second story and a sequel to my first one called 'Cinderella the musical'. Enjoy this new story. Please review.**

It had been about a week since the musical and everyone was doing fine. People were really shocked that they were able to sing that great so people in school were always complimenting them. And by people I mean a bunch of flirts in school, for instance Yuki's fan girls. They kept fawning over him as well as Manabe and Kyo, and the girls. But they seemed more jealous of the girls than the boys.

"Yuki you were so good in the play!" One fan girl squealed out.

"Yeah you were, except that kiss thing…" Another said mumbling.

"I agree." All of the fan girls were complaining about Machi. Machi was standing close and looked jealous, hurt and angry.

"You girls don't have any right to say that about Machi, do you even know who see is." Yuki said mumbling that last bit angrily and walking away. Machi was happier that he defended her; Yuki was walking passed her and smiled. The fan girls just glared at her and she glared back at them, and no one ever does that. Machi caught up with Yuki.

"Thanks for that." Machi said to him.

"Well I have the right to defend my girlfriend-"

"Hey! Don't say that so loud." Machi laughed a little.

"Sorry." Yuki laughed.

"The musical was a lot of fun wasn't it." Machi said.

"Yeah, did you enjoy hanging out with everyone?" Yuki said happily.

"Yes, but I never got the chance to talk to one boy I think." Machi said.

"Who? Kyo?" Yuki asked.

"Wait, is his name Kyo Sohma?" Machi asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh nothing, I have to go." Machi said running towards Manabe, leaving was very confused. He decided to find Kyo and see if he knew what he meant. Yuki was searching and searching until he remembered that conversation they had before the musical. Kyo likes music a lot, so he went to the auditorium and he found him on the stage playing a few keys on the piano that was on the stage. Yuki walked up to him.

"Hey, what you doing?" Yuki asked curiously. 'Can Kyo play piano? God I don't know anything about him. Yet he doesn't know anything about me , or anything for that matter. Baka.'

"Just thinking about thing."

"I'd ask but you probably won't tell me."

"No, I wouldn't." 'Why don't you just try for once to know me damn rat.'

"Hey do you know a girl named Machi for some chance?" Yuki asks determined to find out what was going on.

"I used to about a year ago, why?"

"There's a girl who goes here named that, she was in the musical."

"I never got a chance to talk to her."

"Pity, she has big red hair."

"Wait I think she's the same girl I know. Is she kind of small, red hair, sings a lot?"

"Yeah…"

"I know her; do you know where she is?"

"In the hall." Yuki and Kyo went into the hall and they found Machi and Manabe and they talked for a while. Yuki had to go so Kyo talked with Manabe and Machi.

"Dude, this is so weird, you're actually grown. Both of you are, I haven't seen you since were fourteen." Kyo said

"Yeah and you're really tall now, it's so odd seeing you again. We've been going here for a few months now and we managed to miss your orange hair. Now that's weird." Manabe said ruffling Kyo's hair.

"Hey don't do that." Kyo said pushing Manabe's hand away.

"Look I have a class I'll see you later." Kyo says.

"Okay bye." Machi says waving along with Manabe.

"I wonder if he's doing okay. The last time I saw him he was a wreack from that incident. He needs to have someone help him, maybe a shrink." Manabe says.

"Yeah, come on let's go." Machi says and they walk to the council room.

**Okay a cliff hanger, hope you liked. There will be a second chapter, please review, bye XD.**


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble one night

**Dude I'm so sorry for the long wait but here you go chapter two. This actually dedicated to 'TamoriHi '. This a thank you for giving me the kick in the ass to write this, so thank you. XD, enjoy he story.**

Normal POV:

Yuki was really wondering how Kyo knew Machi and Manabe, mainly Machi. 'Did the date?' Yuki thought. 'Do they like each other?' Yuki was just worrying himself to death so he had a plan. 'I'll ask him.' Yuki thought. (A/N: For a smart guy that is the dumbest plan EVER. And the most logic plan ever.) After class Kyo was heading to his locker until Yuki stopped him.

"How do you know Machi?" Yuki asked Kyo.

"What?" He responded.

"You heard me baka, how do you know Machi?" (A/N: Baka means stupid.)

"When I was fourteen to fifteen I worked with both Machi and Manabe. Why do you care so much? What are you her father or boyfriend?"

Kyo raised his eyebrows to Yuki as Yuki ran a hand through his still blond hair in frustration.

"She's not my girlfriend and no I'm not her father either. Thanks for telling, but where did you work?"

"In a little café down town, it's still there."

"Okay." Yuki was satisfied and left Kyo alone, or so he thought. Once Yuki left, Machi popped around the corner when Kyo's locker was at.

"So you're not going to tell him the truth?" Machi asks Kyo.

"Why I can't tell him that we worked in a burlesque lounge can I." (A/N: For those who don't know a burlesque lounge is like a dance show were woman dance and sing but they wear really skimpy things. If you need more help you can look it up or I highly recommend watching the movie 'Burlesque' because I thought it was really good.)

"Well no, I can see how that would be weird." Machi responded. "Anyway it's not like you danced and sung, you were a bartender and a boy who just helped. Like with your dancing, do you still dance?" Machi asked eagerly to know.

"No, well not in front of anyone and don't tell Yuki I danced."

"Oh please, you were so good-"Machi was cut by Kyo just walking away. "Hey don't you even say good bye anymore?" Machi asked loud enough for him to hear down the hall. He just waved to her and carried on walking. Kyo walked up to the class to find Tohru talking to her new boyfriend.

About a four days ago Tohru got fed-up waiting for Kyo and I know that's mean but she really wanted a boyfriend so she went for a boy in the other class in their year called 'Jessie' and she seemed to like him and he liked her. But he hated Kyo because he thought Kyo was trying to get Tohru, when he wasn't but he was just still in love with her. Kyo didn't know that Jessie hated him but Tohru did and she always said that everything is fine and that he didn't need to worry, but she did, she was still in love with Kyo. But once again a problem, Kyo didn't see why he should wait for a serious relationship so he began to date Kimi from their class and Kimi hated Tohru and Tohru hated her back. That can't be good at all.

One month later:

Nothing big happened just the same old stuff, homework, dates, Tohru running into Kyo and he turns into a cat, and good news for the Uo, Saki, Kyo, Tohru, Machi, Yuki, Manabe because Mayuko asked them to join the glee club and yes they agreed they only just started and there assignment that week was to find a song to express what they're feeling that week. That's what Tohru and Kyo were doing they were just looking up songs online.

Yuki is still dating (secretly) Machi and everyone is curious why he keeps sneaking out at night (A/N: If you wanna know please read 'Cinderella the musical' on my page. Because this is the sequel to that story, and please review it.) And he was going to be asked that now.

9:45 pm, Friday night. In Shigure's house

Ayame, Hatori, Kazuma and Shigure were in the living room just talking after Tohru dinner and Yuki was heading for the front door until…

"Where are you going?" Shigure asked.

"Out." Yuki said back.

"You have been out nearly every night for a month, why are u-" Shigure suddenly understood. "Who are you dating?" Shigure asked. Yuki went beet red and froze.

"No one."

"Yeah right. You can go just say hi to her for me." Shigure said and Yuki left annoyed.

In Kyo's room:

Tohru and Kyo are looking online at Kyo laptop for dance songs, it was completely off topic of their assignment but they were just looking for fun.

"Oh, I love this song." Tohru said pointing ou the song 'your loves my drug by Kesha.'

"Yeah that is a good song. What song best suits Yuki do you think?" Kyo asked and Tohru giggled. She typed a name of a song into the YouTube search bar and the song 'innocents by Avril Lavigne'.

"Why that song?" Kyo asked.

"It's for Yuki and Machi silly, they really seem to like each other don't they?"

"Yeah they do. What song best suits the zodiacs?" Kyo asked Tohru and she thought hard about this.

"How about… 'Animal by neon trees'?" Tohru said and Kyo smiled and sung the first line in a silly way by making his singing voice sound terrible, which made Tohru laugh.

"Are you laughing at my singing?" Kyo asked smiling at her.

"You sing like that."

"No, no I don't. Thank God." Kyo said and Tohru carried on laughing.

"I was thinking this song would suit the zodiacs." Kyo said typing in the song 'Wild ones by Flo rider feat. Sia'. The song played and Tohru sang to it, well the girl parts and Kyo sung (properly) to the male part. Once they finished the song they were just looking at each other, closely I might add. And their faces softened into a smile each, they were kind of leaning to each other shyly until…

"What lovely singing!" Ayame said bursting thought the door causing Kyo to fall off the bed on his back.

"Ow." Kyo said. "Why don't you ever knock?" Kyo said standing up.

"Are you okay?" Tohru asked.

"I'm fine." Kyo responded.

"Didn't mean to disturb." Ayame sang and left the room. Kyo was going to make a comeback but Tohru stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tohru asked him concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." Suddenly the phone rang off Kyo's mobile and it was Kimi calling him.

"I gotta take this." Kyo said holding his phone.

"Oh yeah, I'll go." Tohru said leaving, as she closed the door she heard him begin talking to Kimi. She groaned in annoyance and walked downstairs to find Rin there with Heru and Kagura with Momiji.

"Oh hi what are you doing here?" Tohru asked smiling to them.

"Well." Rin began. "Heru and Momiji came to see Kyo and Yuki and Kagura and I came to see you. But when we came you and Kyo were singing so we listened for a while and Yuki is gone. What's Kyo up to?"

"He's talking to Kimi." Tohru said blankly and a little annoyed walking into the kitchen.

"Is someone jealous?" Heru asked.

"No, besides I have a boyfriend who never calls." Tohru mumbled the last bit but they heard. There was a silence and everyone went back to talking.

At Machi's home:

Yuki was lying with Machi, she was sleeping soundly and he just stroked her face lightly with the back of his fingers. He knew he shouldn't but he was falling for her, deeply in love. He didn't even think when he fell asleep, he usually sets an alarm for him to wake up in like an hour, just so he doesn't stay the night and freak out his family for being out all night but tonight he didn't and he didn't this time. Man he was gonna be in trouble in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets, secrets, secrets

**Okay second chapter, here we go, please review. XD**

At Machi's place:

Yuki woke up to see her clock say 8:56am. 'Oh crap, was it the next morning.' Yuki though as he got dressed quickly. Machi heard him and sighed happily.

"Wait, why are you still here? Don't you leave for your family?" Machi asked confused.

"I do but I just fell asleep because I was too damn comfortable." Yuki said and Machi giggled a little.

"Well you better hurry and call me to tell me how much trouble you got in, okay." Machi said giving him a goodbye kiss and he left to home.

At the Sohma house:

"Oh God where is he?" Kyo said.

"I don't know." Shigure said. All of a sudden Yuki came stumbling/ running through the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kyo asked annoyed. "Why didn't you tell us where you were, you know they have this thing called a phone. Why did you stay out all night?"

"I- I don't know- I'm sorry…" Yuki said looking down.

"Look I don't care about that, just where were you?" Shigure asked, Yuki didn't say a word. "Were you with… a girl?" Shigure asked him a little uncertain about what Yuki would say. Yuki still didn't say anything. But after a while he nodded and Kyo and Shigure were really shocked.

"Why did you have to hide that?" Kyo asked.

"Because of Akito. If Akito found out he would be sooo mad." Yuki said. Yuki knew that if Akito found out that Machi and him would be dead, literally.

"We won't tell until your ready then, you could have just said that before." Shigure said smiling and leaving.

"Yeah we won't tell." Kyo said smiling a little and Yuki smiled back.

"Thanks." Yuki said. Hatori came into the house suddenly.

"Hi what are you doing here?" Yuki asked.

"I'm here for Kyo." Hatori said and Yuki turned to him shocked.

"I wasn't feeling well yesterday so I called Hatori today to see what's going on." Kyo said to Yuki.

"Oh, okay." Yuki said walking to his room. Kyo and Hatori walked up to Kyo's room and Kyo closed the door.

"How long did it take you to make up that excuse?" Hatori asked.

"Not long." Kyo responded. "Look I asked you here because I don't think I'm getting any better, those new pills don't seem to be working at all. I keep on passing out and bleeding more, the pills are supposed to prevent that." Kyo told him and Hatori looked confused then caring.

"No don't make that face, I can't stand that, that face means something bad." Kyo said pointing towards Hatori. He was going to speak but Shigure came in the room.

"What's wrong? Are you okay, Yuki told me that Hatori came and it's true. What's wrong?" Shigure asked.

"Kyo may need surgery again. But I need to take him to the hospital to run some tests." Hatori said and Kyo looked upset as well as Shigure (Who knew what was going on with Kyo).

"You don't think it's back do you?" Kyo asked a little shaky.

"It's a possibility that your heart disease is back Kyo, I'm sorry." Hatori said. (A/N: Okay I don't know if there is heart disease or how it works but here is how it works for Kyo. He get bad bleeding thought the skin and he faints a lot and he has to take pills to help him, well, live. If he doesn't he could die or the disease could just kill him all in all.)

"I thought you said it was gone." Shigure said.

"I said it was going, not gone. And I'm not sure but he's showing symptoms again so he might, might." Hatori said firmly to them. He looked over to Kyo who looked dead already.

"Look you might not have it Kyo." Hatori said putting a hand on his shoulder, Kyo just smiled weakly and Hatori left back to the main house. This left Shigure to help Kyo out for the time being. Shigure merely hugged Kyo while Kyo felt like he was going to cry and he did a little from the unknowing feeling that he might die too young.

**Hahaha cliff hanger, okay I'm going to be gone for a few days but I'll do my best to update during then, so keep checking if I update. Please review, hope you enjoyed XD. **


	4. Chapter 4: Summer is here!

**Okay second chapter, it's gonna be short, sorry but please enjoy and review. XD.**

Normal POV:

It had been a week since Kyo heard the news of him possibly having his heart desiease back and he was really upset about it. People would ask him what was wrong but would always tell them that he's fine and that he's just tired.

"Yay it's summer vacation. What you gonna do Saki."

"Nothing much Uo, you?"

"Not much for me either but I am going to work out in the west side, that's where all these beaches are at."

"Wait, my family and I are going out there for a the vacation." Yuki said.

"Same here. Manabe and I have to stay with our family out there in a holiday home and that sucks.'' Machi said.

"So wait for the summer where all going to be out in the same place?" Manabe asked.

"Yeah, but not Saki." Tohru said.

"Oh I wanna come, no fair." Saki complained.

"Why don't you just come with me." Uo asked.

"Okay." Saki said.

"So we're going to be around each other even in the holiday." Machi complained.

"Yeah get used to it." Yuki teased and she just looked blankly at him. So they were going to be around each other for the holiday, this should be good.

**Okay like I said that was incredibly short but I'm going to write the holiday part soon and you'll will find out a BIG secret Shigure is hiding from a certain cousin. So please review and tell your friends about these stories, hope you enjoyed. XD. **


	5. Chapter 5: Teasing

**I am sooooooooooo sorry I havnt wrote in forever but here you go a new chapter. Please review, enjoy and read. Okay on with the story, XD.**

Normal POV: (Narration)

One month later, and it's finally the summer holiday. The Sohma's are at their holiday home along with Machi, Manabe, Uo, and Saki. Long story short they invited them to hang out and to work on their new glee assignment along with their old one. They were asked to sing a song of their emotions throughout the summer and to find the perfect song that best suits them. Yuki also didn't want to spend a long time without Machi with him.

The rooms were funnily placed together. Yuki and Kyo were sharing a room, Tohru and Machi and Kisa were sharing, Uo and Saki, Rin and Kagura, Momiji and Heru, Manabe and Hiro, Shigure on the other hand was alone because Ayame and Mine lived pretty close to that home so they were staying there and Hatori would visit but said he wasn't going to waste his time there for the whole summer. Shigure and Ayame thought he was dating someone and once the others thought about it they thought he was too. Well it was the second day of the summer holidays and it was 8:00pm at night, everyone was pretty settled in and Yuki and Kyo were out on the deck in front of the house just talking which is weird for them but they were way too tired to fight with one another.

"How are things with you and Machi," Kyo was trying to start up a conversation.

"Fine." Yuki said back.

"So you haven't knocked her up yet?" Kyo asked. Yuki was a fended and punched Kyo in the face.

"It was a joke!" Kyo shouted at him and rubbed the side of his face to numb the pain and throbbing of his soon to be bruise upon his check.

"It wasn't funny." Yuki said back annoyed.

"Obviously." Kyo said leaving into the house. Machi heard what happened and came outside o find Yuki alone.

"You okay?" Machi asked walking up to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said leaning in for a kiss but she was backing away.

"Are you crazy? What if someone sees us?" Machi to him giving him a smile and a light hit on the shoulder.

"No one's here, but if you yell again someone will come here." He said teasingly giving her a kiss until…

"I heard a yell what are you-" Heru was talking until he saw a startled Yuki and Machi on ever end of the deck. Machi had pushed him away just in time.

"What's going on?" Heru said raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing" They said together and ran back into the house. Heru knew something was up but her couldn't figure out what just yet.


	6. Chapter 6: Knocking some sense

**Enjoy the story, please review. XD.**

Normal POV:

It was day two of the summer and Tohru was in her room on the phone with Jessie and they were fighting.

"God Jessie why are you so jealous of Kyo, it makes no sense." Tohru said angrily in to the phone and hung up. 'Jessie was being really annoying; I can't imagine why he was so jealous of him. I just need to blow off some steam.' Tohru thought. She walked out into the hallway into the living room to find Rin and Momiji still listening to something.

"Were you listening to my phone call with Jessie?" Tohru asked a little annoyed.

"Ahhhh!" Momiji and Rin screamed in shock of Tohru appearing out of nowhere. Tohru just walked away to find Kyo in the back yard training.

"What you doing?" Tohru asked Kyo.

"I'm backing." Kyo teased, "What does it look like I'm doing." He said still teasing. "You okay." He asked referring to her upset face.

"Not really." Tohru said. She doesn't like to lie to people.

"What's up?"

"Long story short Jessie and I had a fight."

"Do you want to talk abou-."

"No, no thanks. I don't want to talk about it if you don't mind."

"You know what's wrong Tohru."

"What?" She asked smiling at him.

"You're not defensive enough."

"WHA-!"

"Hold on, don take it the wrong way but it is true."

"Well what do you think I should do about it?"

"I could give you self-defence classes. Here give me punch." He said turning his head to the side giving a clear shot to his check.

"What! No!" She said almost laughing.

"Go on you'll feel better." He said and she lightly touched his face.

"Please God tell me that wasn't a punch." He said to her. "Just think of someone who makes you angry. Anyone you can think of that makes you mad."

Tohru began thinking of Jessie and the fight they had earlier on, and that made her mad.

"Just think of anyone that makes you really angry. Anyo-." Kyo was cut off by her fist hitting him across the face and knocking him on the floor. Tohru had her eyes shut and when she opened him she saw Kyo on the floor, so did everyone else. As soon as she hit him everyone in the house saw and was shocked that she did that.

"Oh my God. What the hell?" Kyo said dizzy with pain and confusion.

"Oh my God! Are you okay, wow I really hit you hard didn't I." Tohru said laughing a little.

"Wha-! No! Yes." Kyo confessed. Everyone in the house was now laughing as well as Tohru. Kyo smiled and went back to the house were everyone was laughing.

"Okay, okay I get it ten years of training and I can get beat up by anyone." Kyo said to the laughers. Most of them left, Manabe, Machi, Yuki, Tohru, Kagura and Kyo were left.

"Yeah, whoa wait did you just say en years of training." Manabe said.

"Yeah, ten years round about." Kyo said.

"Wow, you must never have fun." Manabe said.

"That's not true." Kyo responded.

"Oh really what do you do for fun. Anything." Machi said to him. He was thinking hard about this. "Have you ever dated anyone?" She asked.

"I'm dating Kimi." Kyo said.

"Have you ever gone to a party?"

"No."

"The movies?"

"I'm not aloud to watch tv."

"Kissed a girl?"

"No."

"What do you do for fun?"

"I don't know."

"Your hopeless." They left Kyo and Tohru alone.

"You wanna know what I do for fun right." Kyo said to her.

"Yes I do, I really do." Tohru said back.

"I play piano, and I draw, and I dance a little now and then. But all of these things are done in privet."

"Can I hear you play piano?" She said smiling.

"No, not yet." And then Heru came in with Rin.

"Hey do you know what all those boxes in the attic are for?" Rin asked.

"I don't know, maybe Shigure knows." Tohru said.

"Okay I'll ask." Heru said, "Hey Shigure, do you know what those boxes in the attic are?"

"Yeah, there all photos and home videos from ages ago."

"Can we look at them?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, let's go get them." Shigure said.

**Yay chapter done. Hope you liked it, he next one will be Shigures secret, yay. Please review. XD. **


	7. Chapter 7: An envolope

**I'm sooooooo sorry for the long wait but here you go Shigure's secret, enjoy please review, XD**

Yuki and Heru went upstairs to get boxes of photos to bring back down stairs but something caught Yuki's eye.

"What's that?" Yuki asked Heru referring to a box titled in small writing 'Shigure's things'.

"Duh what does it look like, it says Shigure's things."

"I know I mean what's that big yellow envelope?" Yuki said grabbing it out the box and his eyes widened when he saw the label.

"What's wrong?" Heru asked him concerned.

"It says it's from the hospital. Does Shigure have something wrong with him?"

"What isn't wrong with him?" Heru joked and they laughed a little, Heru grabbed the envelope from Yuki's hands and opened it pulling out some papers.

"Hey don't look at those." Yuki said.

"Oh come on you know you want to." Heru teased, Yuki just agreed and nodded. Heru began to read the papers and froze.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked scared now.

"It's a birth certificate. Shigure has a baby." Yuki froze in pure shock.

"Who is it? Do we know the baby?" Yuki asked determined to know now.

"Yeah but he's not a baby anymore."

"He? Who is _he_ Heru?"

"It's Kyo; Shigure is Kyo's biological father."


	8. Chapter 8: Memorise

Okay this was the world's longest wait. I am soooooo sorry but here is a new chapter and I'll keep on top of it, I promise, on with the story XD. Oh and thank you Saki Kikkio Ohayashi for leaving me all those comments, this chapter is for you because you seem to like this story, alright now on with the story.

Ever since Yuki and Heru found out that Shigure is Kyo's real father they had been acting really weird and everyone knew it as well. They had brought down the boxes of photos and they were pale and wide eyed for about half an hour. "Okay why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Kyo asked them, "What! Oh nothing, just… we saw the biggest spider upstairs." "What!" Tohru shouted, "What's up with you?" Yuki shouted back. "Oh Tohru's frightened of bugs, mostly spiders. She had a bad experience as a child." Uo said laughing. "Why, what happened?" Yuki asked. "Tohru was walking in the woods with the class because we were there for a class trip blah, blah, blah. Anyway Tohru was walking and walking and suddenly there was a big ass spider on her face, and she wigged out. No one ever let her live it down too, especially me." Uo said smiling at Tohru. "Yeah that was a horrible day." Tohru said and shock her head. On the table where everyone was sitting at there were photos spread all over the table. Saki picked up a random photo and screamed in delight. "What's wrong with you." Heru asked.

Saki was now laughing, "Look at this photo." She said handing it to Yuki and Manabe. And they started laughing, "What's so funny?" Shigure asked (BTW Kazuma came a while ago with Ayame, Hatori and even Mayuko.) Yuki handed him and Mayuko the photo. "Oh my God, how old is he here?" Mayu asked. "I think six." Shigure said. "Whose he, who are you talking about?" Kyo asked. "He's you." Shigure said handing him the photo. It was Kyo as a little six year old boy and was hiding behind someone's leg and blushing shyly slightly. "Oh my God! Why did you have to find this" Kyo shouted in horror of the photo. "You were cute what the hell happened?" Yuki said laughing, "Let me see the photo." Tohru said taking the photo and looking at it. "Aww. So cute, you were so cute." Tohru squealed. "Wait a minute. I was cute." Kyo said laughing. Everyone laughed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Tohru laughed out. "I know, I know."

They had a fun night looking at old photos and laughing. The boys packed away the photos and put them back upstairs, Yuki made sure Kyo didn't find the birth certificate. He wasn't sure what he should do but he did want to talk to Shigure about this whole Kyo might be his baby thing. He would do it now. Yuki walked over to Shigures room and knocked on the door and soon Shigure opened it. "Hey what's wrong?" Shigure asked questioning the face Yuki was making. "I need to talk to you about this." Yuki said holding up the yellow envelope with the birth certificate in front of it and Shigure froze. "Oh no"

Muhahahaha, a cliff hanger. I hope you liked, I'll update tomorrow or the next day. Hope liked and please review. I hope you're not put off to Shigure being Kyo's father, if you want to see more of something, say Yuki and Machi write it in a review, writing soon, bye.


	9. Chapter 9: Think about it

Sorry I would have written sooner but the only source of a computer was my father's laptop and he was away with it. But now he's back and I get to carry on my guilty pleasure, sue me, it's worth it XD. Right on with the story…

_"Hey what's wrong?" Shigure asked questioning the face Yuki was making. "I need to talk to you about this." Yuki said holding up the yellow envelope with the birth certificate in front of it and Shigure froze. "Oh no"_

"Seriously Shigure what is this?" Yuki asked again. "Get in here." Shigure said grabbing Yuki's arm and pulling him in to the other room he was in. "Okay listen I can explain." Shigure began, "Explain why you're Kyo's father. How can you do that?" "When I was seventeen years old I met Kyo's 'soon to be mother' in high school and loved her more than life itself. But she had a boyfriend who was set to marry her no matter what. But that didn't stop me, I did everything I could to get near her whether it was being in the same class as her or after school, anything. Soon she said she liked me and that was the best feeling I had ever had but you know me. I ended up sleeping with her that very night and that was that, I got her pregnant then and there. She was really scared of what to do, she couldn't disobey her parents at all, and they were really old fashioned and hard on her. And her boyfriend well fiancé was horrible. He would hit her or yell at her, so she was frightened to tell him that the baby wasn't his so she lied and said that it was his."

"Shigure I'm really sorry. Why didn't you fight for Kyo, you would have been a great dad to him." "No, no I wouldn't. And I did fight, the only real reason I agreed is because I want what's best for her. There was a catch, I was allowed to be there when she had the baby along with her other friends." "Other friends? Who were her other friends?" Yuki asked. "Hatori, Mayu, Mine, Ayame, Kazuma and Kyoko, we were all friends in high school. But you know, Kyoko dies about a year ago and she wasn't the only one. Kyo's mother died about ten years ago when Kyo was six, apparently she committed suicide, and it killed me." "I'm sorry Shigure. Wait does that mean Hatori and Kazuma, Ayame, Mine and Mayu knew that you were Kyo's father and no one else knew anything." Shigure nodded and smiled. "Yep, that's right. We're good at secrets."

"Nicely played, wait don't you think you should tell Kyo. He's sixteen years old; I think he can handle it." "No, no, no I can't. Not now, I'll think about it but I doubt I'll do it." Yuki nodded, "Just think about it okay. Tell him the story you told me just now and he'll understand." "I'll think about it." Shigure said and walked away out the door leaving Yuki alone with the birth certificate still in his hands. 'He needs to know.' Yuki thought. With that Yuki walked out the door and up the stairs ignoring anyone. He walked through his and Kyo's door and placed the envelope on the desk in the room. ' This is the right thing, isn't it?' Thought Yuki to him, he stood there for a minute and then left out the door, leaving the envelope on the desk for Kyo to find. Or not.


	10. Chapter 10: What were you thinking?

Everyone was down stairs. Yuki came looking down at the floor and a little anxious, "Dude what's wrong with you?" Manabe asked. "What, huh, nothing I'm fine." Yuki said looking to the wall. "You're lying." Kyo said, "What makes you say that?" Yuki asked, "You always look at the wall instead of the person when you lie." Kyo said smiling. "How did you know that?" "It's obvious. I can tell with a lot of people. For instance Tohru, when she lies she never looks at the person in the eyes and blushes like mad." "That's not true." Tohru says blushing. "You just did it." Kyo said laughing a little and leaving to the kitchen. Tohru left into the kitchen as well with a groan of annoyance. Machi came walking in the living room where everyone was at, everyone just stared at her. "Okay, NO!" Manabe said or yelled at her. "What?" Machi asked, "My sister is not allowed to own that body." Manabe said pointing at her up and down referring to her outfit. She was wearing a white baggy tank top tucked into light coloured floral short.

"What?" Machi said laughing, "You have got to be kidding me." She said still laughing. "Why don't you wear some of your old clothes?" Manabe asked. "Because they were for the winter and as much as I would love to wear a long wool skirt and a turtle neck sweater in the summer but I think I'll have to pass. Besides it's like Africa hot today." Machi said sitting down at the table next to Yuki, "Can you at least cover up a little more." Manabe asked. Kyo came back in and Machi noticed that he was wearing a dark grey t-shirt and a button shirt over lapping it. "Hey Kyo" Machi said, "Yes" He replied, "Give me your shirt." "What?" "Manabe wants me to cover up more so give me that short. You know the one that is over lapping the over." Kyo was still for a moment and then just tuck off the over lapping shirt and gave it to her. "Thank you." And she put it on. "Happy" she said annoyed and he nodded.

"Well this was awkward but I'm going for a walk." Kyo said. "Oh can I come." Tohru asked. "Okay" "Oh me too." Uo said, "Same" Saki said. "Okay let's do this easier. Who wants to come on the walk?" Everyone put their hands up. "Alright, alright, shoes on let's go." Kyo said. "Yes dad" Uo teased. "Trust me if were your dad you would be a little different." Kyo said, "Yeah a little crazier." "Yeah and a little taller." Kyo said smiling in a mocking way and Uo just wacked him over the head. Suddenly Hiro and Kisa walked through the door laughing and came to a halt when they saw everyone and they were smiling at them. "What?" Hiro asked, "Nothing" Tohru said smiling at them. "Okay creepy." Kisa said walking to her room with Hiro but they banged into Kyo and Yuki, "Sorry" Kyo said and Yuki and Kyo picked up the items that fell out their bags. Kyo was picking up everything for Hiro and found a packet of cigarettes in the back pocket and put them into his pocket to keep them from Hiro. He smiled and handed Hiro back the back pack, "Here" "Thanks". Yuki handed Kisa her bag back too.

Hiro and Kisa were heading upstairs until Shigure stopped them. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Upstairs." Hiro said. "Yeah after the holidays we have, like a huge test so we have to study." "Well why don't you, like, study down here?" Uo said. "No we're good." Kisa said and the two of them hurried up the stairs. "Well I'm off." Shigure said. "Where you off to? To see Akito" Heru asked. "Good guess. Yeah I'm off to see Akito." Shigure left and the rest went on their walk. "Hey Yuki," Kyo said in a hushed whisper. "Yeah, what's up?" Yuki said back. "Did you find anything odd in Kisa's bag?" "Why did you find anything odd in Hiro's bag?" "Yeah" Kyo said and held Yuki back and when they were a little farther away from the group Kyo pulled the packet of cigarettes out of his pocket. "This was in bag." "Oh my God, I found those in Kisa's bag too." "Oh my God why do they have these things?" Kyo asked. "I don't know." Yuki said. "Kyo what are you doing with these things?" Rin said grabbing the cigarettes from his hands. Everyone turned around in shock and in question, "Kyo why do you have these? And trying to give them to Yuki as well, what are you thinking?" "I can explain." Kyo said. 'What do I do? I can't get Hiro in trouble and if I don't I'm dead.' Kyo thought, 'What do I do.'


	11. Chapter 11: The word is out

"Okay the cigarettes are mine." Kyo said and everyone was shocked to the very core. "Why do you have cigarettes?" Rin asked. "Because some kids at school said that I should." Kyo lied but they didn't know that they we're just in disbelief. "Kyo you know better than that." Tohru said shaking her head. "I know." Kyo said, "Let's go back we've been walking for a while now." They agreed and headed back home. Kyo walked straight upstairs to find Hiro, "We're you going smoky bones?" Heru asked. "I'm just going to my room." Kyo said turning to walk again, "No don't go in there!" Yuki yelled remembering the birth certificate in the room. "What the hell is your problem?" Kyo asked. "Um… Just don't go in there." "Why?" "Um…. Um…" "Okay I'm going upstairs." Kyo said leaving and went upstairs. "What's wrong with you?" Machi asked Yuki, "I don't think I can tell you." "Yuki we have no secrets after what we've been through." She said smiling and he smiled back and grabbed her hand and pulled her outside to the front porch. Everyone else had gone off doing their own thing, Tohru in the kitchen with Rin, Kagura and Uo. Manabe is talking with Saki with Momiji, the rest of the people were talking together and Kyo was upstairs which scared the hell out of Yuki.

"So what's up with you and Kyo?" Machi asked, "Okay, I put a birth certificate on the desk in the room we're sharing." "What birth certificate and why does it even mater?" "The birth certificate said that Shigure was Kyo's father." "What!" Machi yelled. "What!" Someone else called out and Machi and Yuki turned their heads to see Heru, Momoiji, and Manabe standing there with their mouths open in shock. "Shigure is Kyo's father!" Heru yelled out. "Shut up!" Yuki and Machi yelled. "What's with the yelling?" Tohru said pocking her head round the door. "Oh nothing we just saw a big spider." "Oh my God keep it away from me, I hate spiders." "Then you might have to stay off the porch." Yuki said. "Oh okay, for a moment there I thought you guys were yelling about Kyo and Shigure." Tohru said leaving back to the kitchen and Machi followed her. "Okay we say nothing but we have to get that birth certificate out of that room." Yuki said to the boys and they agreed and went back in the room for dinner.

**XXX**

Shigure was at the main house and headed towards Akito's room. He knocked on the door and waited for and answer, once granted he walked in. "Anyone home?" Shigure asked. "No," Akito said bluntly. "Then who am I talking to?" He asked, "No, I mean everyone has left me for the summer." "So why didn't you come? We're having a lot of fun out there, surprisingly no drama, yet." Akito huffed and stood up and walked towards him, "Why'd you come?" "Because I knew you were lonely." "Then why didn't you come sooner?" Akito yelled getting angry now. "Why are you getting angry?" "Because I'm always angry, Shigure, I'm alone and bored with a secret which I hate." "What secret?" "You already know I'm a girl, and I want to be one too. I see Tohru and Kagura together and their so cute and sweet and boys like them. I watched girls when I was growing up and all I wanted to do was to be like that and have friends and be normal even though I had a totally un-normal back ground." Shigure was shocked for a moment, "Why didn't you say this when you were younger?" "Because I had an obligation to the family, well my mother and if I was born a boy everything would have been so much easier." "If you were a boy I would gay for being in love with you." Shigure leaned in to her and kissed her and when he parted she was a little shocked. "What? I've kissed you before." "I know but why do you have to be so forward about it." "Okay." He said and kissed her again and Akito made sure he didn't leave for the night.

**XXX**

"Hey Shigure called saying he'll be late back home or something." Heru sitting down on the table, Tohru had already put the food on the table. "Oh my God I'm sorry!" Kyo yelled from upstairs and came running down. "What's wrong with you?" Tohru asked laughing. "I went in Hiro and Manabes room and Kisa and Hiro were kissing." Everyone laughed, "What's wrong with you they were just kissing." Uo said. "Okay this isn't just anyone, this is Hiro and Kisa. It's just wrong for them to do anything." Everyone was thinking about it for a moment and agreed in disgust, "Your right, for them, it's wrong." They laughed and ate dinner with Hiro and Kisa, who came down a while later.

**XXX**

Shigure was looking at a sleeping Akito and smiled. Akito hugged him around the waist in her sleep and Shigure hugged her back. He was happy, he hasn't been happy since he met Kyo's mother and this time he wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers. He wondered what Akito would be like if she was more like a woman, or if the whole family knew she was a girl. What indeed?


	12. Chapter 12: The pregnacy test

The next morning Akito woke up and Shigure was gone but there was a note that read, 'Dear Akito I had to leave because I had to check on the kids. I love you and I'll see you later on.' She smiled at the note and laid back down on the bed but something g hit her like a ton of bricks, they didn't use protection, at all. Akito shot out of bed; she didn't know when to take a pregnancy test or even how to do it. 'Oh I wish I was at least taught the rules of being a girl. Oh where's Hatori when you need him.' Akito thought to herself.

**XXX**

Hatori woke up the next morning with the sun in his eyes. He stretched and turned in his bed to find the woman he loved lying next to him sleeping soundly. He smiled and stocked her arm gently which made her wake up. "Good morning." She said happily to him in a whisper. "Good morning Mayuko." She sat up and said, "I think we have to leave this room, we haven't left in about a week." "Yes we have." "Yes on dates but we don't socialize with anyone, ever." "Well I would but my family has gone somewhere, maybe that summer home." "You wanna find out?" "Yeah come on." They got up and out of bed and got in his car and began to drive there. "How long does it take to get there?" Mayuko asked. "About a day, we should stop off somewhere for the night." Hatori said. "Okay."

**XXX**

It was the next day and the other day Akito went to the drug store and bought a pregnancy test. She got a weird look from the woman at the till; she obviously thought Akito was a boy. 'Great my mother's plan to make me look like a boy is working.' She thought sarcastically to herself. She just smiled and took the test from the woman and went home. She couldn't do it that night because she was so scared. So the next morning she took the test out and had to read the instructions in the packet because she had no idea what to do. Once read and done all she had to do was wait for the result and that took about three minutes. She was pacing for about ten minutes and realised the test was done so she walked very slowly back to the bathroom.

She had left the test on the side of the sink and she couldn't look. She needed someone to do it for her. _Knock, knock. _Came from the door and Mayuko was at the door, "Hello, Akito are you here?" She said. "Oh thank God someone's her. Oh and you're a girl even better. Come in here." Akito said walking back into the bathroom and Mayu walked in there confused. "What's up?" Mayu asked, "I need you to tell me if that pregnancy test say positive or negative." "What, but aren't you a guy Akito?" "Yeah, yeah, yeah long story short my mother made me because of this family thing. Shigure slept with me the other night and now I might be pregnant." "Shigure, always the class act." Mayu said, "Okay read it." Mayuko had to do it so she did; she picked up the test and looked up at Akito looking sad. "What, what's wrong is it negative?" Akito asked, "Do you want this baby Akito?" "I wouldn't hate it. Oh God what does it say?" Mayuko was silent for a long time.

"It says…" Mayuko began, "It says positive. Akito you're pregnant." Mayuko said smiling at Akito. Akito was very silent, she felt like she was going to be ill. "Are you okay Akito?" "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Akito said smiling. "Oh my God, I'm gonna have a baby." Akito said and Mayuko hugged her, "I could help you about pregnancy." Mayu said. "What do you know about pregnancy? You've never had a baby." "I did." Mayuko said.

Muhahahaha a cliff hanger, you like, yes, no, maybe? Please review and I hope you liked, writing soon. Bye :D.


	13. Chapter 13: I'm pregnant

Akito was nervous; she had to tell Shigure she was pregnant. She got pregnant after just one night, 'Stupid Shigure having to get me pregnant.' Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Come in." Akito said. She heard the door open in to the quiet dark room; she was standing on the porch not looking at the door or Shigure. "I have something to tell you." "What's wrong?" He said. "Remember that night you came over." "No," "Of course you don't. Well I'm, I'm…" "Yes," "I'm pregnant with your baby." There was silence in the room, "How is that even possible?" "You should know better than anyone." "No I've never slept with you." "Were you drunk that night?" "What night?" He yelled. Akito turned around annoyed and saw a dark male figure. "How can _you _even pregnant?" "Well I am a girl, and _you_ certainly know that. Shigure stop screwing with me." Akito hit the wall and the light switch and the light came on. "Oh my God," Akito gasped, "I didn't mean for you to hear that Kyo." Kyo stood there in shook. "You're pregnant and you're a girl." Kyo said.


	14. Chapter 14: Summer is gone

Summer was over for the Sohma's and it was back to school and back to work. At school the student had one thing they were and weren't looking forward to, glee club. Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, Machi, Manabe, Saki, Uo and Momiji all headed and sat there waiting for their teacher. "Since when are you in glee club Momiji? Did you audition?" Yuki asked. "Oh I auditioned a while ago but I missed the first lessons, mostly because I didn't know when they were." They laughed a little but it stopped when they saw a man walk through the door, an old man.

"Hello?" Uo said, "Oh yes hello, I'm Mr Jones and I am your new glee club teacher." He said in a boring dull voice and all their mouths dropped. At that moment Mayuko walked through the door and said, "I'm your teacher for glee too." They were all relived; Mayuko wasn't like the other teachers. She treated the students like people and didn't punish them all the time and talked like a normal person and student most the time. She even gave the students the confidence to talk to her about anything, even sex, mostly because she was a substitute teacher for everything like bio.

"Okay today you will sing a song that reflects the summer you just had." Said Mr Jones, "And you can sing anything you like about anything. Oh but not about sex, I don't need to know you guys that well." Mayuko said making the students laugh. "Um I don't think that will do, the songs must be show tunes." Mr Jones said back, "Come on there aren't many show tunes that will reflect easily on summer-" Mayuko was cut off, "Yes well I am the teacher and you are the assistant so I make up the assignments." Mr Jones said making everyone's jaw drop, and the students looked back at her. "You heard the man, its show tune summer time." Mayuko said.

After class the students were mad at Mayuko for not sticking up for herself. "If I stand up for myself he can get me fired from this glee club and I would love to work with you guys because I have a lot of good ideas for it." She said and they all nodded. Kyo walked away towards Kimi and Tohru rolled her eyes slightly, "You okay?" Machi asked her, "Fine." But not when she saw Kimi swooning her ass off all over Kyo. "I gotta' go." Tohru said walking off.

She had been dating Jessie and she was happy with him but she still loved Kyo, I mean she loved Kyo but liked Jessie. 'Maybe I could grow to love Jessie,' She thought but that was going to take some time. Jessie was really jealous of Kyo and Kyo disliked Jessie because he Jessie just hated him and Kyo didn't know why, jet. She was thinking to hard so she threw herself in her glee club assignment by finding a song on the internet when she got back home. Yuki and Kyo were doing the same thing. As well as Uo, Manabe, Saki and Momiji but they were at their own homes. As for Machi she had work and her work was hell, she was a hooker. Nice huh. She had to do it mainly because everywhere else she worked she messed it up; literally, she ended up messing up the room. But the strip club she worked in was always messy and darkly lit.

She just had a client and he hurt her bad and she was in the boss's office getting her bruises iced. Her boss was woman and Machi called her aunty, her and the rest of the girls loved their boss and each other. Machi would say it was the perfect job but it wasn't. "I like your new red hair; it looks just like Julia Roberts hair in that film, uh… 'Pretty Woman'. Very pretty and the men love it, are still on the pill?" Aunty asked, "Yes, I do need some more though." Machi said putting the ice on one of her bruises; aunty walked over to her desk and pulled out a shoe box filled with protection and the pill. She threw a packet of each to Machi, "Thanks, have I told you I have a new boyfriend and I really like him." "Are you kidding?" Aunties voice changed to a serious tone and Machi shook her head, "You have to dump him, you know our rule 'No love and no boyfriends or/and marriage.'" "But-" "No buts Machi, don't forget that rule, you dump him, soon." Aunty said and turned away for more ice. Machi started to cry and aunty hugged her tight. "Don't cry sweet heart, I wish I could do something." 'You can, don't make me lose him.' Machi thought.

Hope you liked, please review, I quit like this story, how about you? Well I hope you did, writing soon.


	15. Chapter 15: Singing competion anyone?

Wow it's been a long time since I've wrote mainly because my dad left for England with his laptop and that's my only source of a computer besides school, but they watch you like hell. So I'm sorry, hope you haven't given up on me XC. But on with story, shall we? 

"You see Miss Shell (A/N: Miss Shell is the woman who owns the hooker club where Machi works. Just so you know she's a nice lady who loves the girls who work there.) You have no club but to sell your business to me to keep it running otherwise you and your so called 'girls'" He said with air quotes, "You will all be out of any job and in jail." The man said smiling evilly to her and she began to be scared of this deal. "I know you what something else, this isn't the first time you've asked me this." She said glaring at him. "Ah yes, you see right through me Shelly." He said chuckling but she just glared more. "You know that young girl who works here, a red haired girl." "Machi? What about her?" She said questionably. "Yes her, beautiful young girl. If I buy this club and keep _all_ of you out of _jail _Machi will be bound to me." He said. "Bound to you? You don't mean?" "Yes. Machi will be mine and bound to this club for life, if I like. Actually all your girls will be bound to me and the club."

"No. I'm not going to sell one of _my _girls to _you_." She said standing up and walking to her curtain and pulling it back slightly. The club was pretty hidden from most people, dimly lit inside with dim lights and closed curtains. "Then you're all going to jail. And those young girls' educations will be ruined and all their money will be gone because of jail, including yours too. Let's not forget I will accuse you of child pornography, maybe I'll blame Machi too, just for fun." He said smiling at her and her mouth was hanging open with horror. He pulled out a piece of paper that looked like a contract. He pushed it towards her on the table and she just stared at it, then him and back down at the paper. "Come on love I haven't got all day now what will it be, yes or no." He said she was still for a while. 'If I say no we're all screwed. If I agree we're screwed, I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't.' She thought to herself.

"Please forgive me girls." She says as she signs the dotted line.

**XXX**

"What do you mean you sold me off Shelly?" Machi said in the phone in a harsh whisper. She was whispering because she was a school by her locker with students and teacher roaming the halls. '_I'm sorry Machi but you know why I did it_.' Shell said through the other end of the phone pleading, Machi sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Okay, okay I get it, just who the hell is this guy? Who does he think he is?" Machi said. '_I don't know much about him other than the fact that he's a nut. Hey, did you brock up with that guy right?' _Shell said. "Yeah," Machi groaned and Shell said she was sorry. "The things I do for you. Look I gotta' go I have glee club now, see you, bye." Machi said and Shell said her thanks and goodbyes back and they hung up their phones. "Hey," Came a boy voice from behind her and she turned and saw Yuki standing there smiling at her, "Hi." She said to him and he began to lean forward to her face. "Hey not here," She said pushing him away but still smiling, "It's not fair." He said and she just smiled and closed her locker. Yes she lied to Shell about breaking up with Yuki. Is it so bad that she wants to date the boy she loved? 'Wait loved?' Machi thought to herself until Yuki shock her shoulder lightly knocking her back to reality.

"You okay?" He said, "Yeah I'm fine. Let's go." She said and they went to glee club together. Once in glee club Mayuko said, "Okay you guys I have some exciting news before Mr boring gets here. I have signed this group up for the international singing competition." The class froze, "Why'd you do that?" Kyo asked, "Because I think that you guys and perfectly capable to do something like this." "When does it start?" Yuki asked. "In about week…" "WHAT!" The class yelled out, "You want us to be ready in just week!" Uo yelled out. "Shhhhhh! You guys calm down, I've been already preparing you for all this with our lessons. All you guys have to do is pick three songs, one solo, one possible duet or a song where not everyone sings and a group song." They all nodded and got to work.

TBC…

So what you lot think? You like? Yes, no, maybe? Well I hope you did like, please review and here is a little heads up on what to expect in the following chapters to come, read if you like… 

Akito is pregnant with Shigures child, Shigure is still Kyo's father, and will Kyo ever find that damn birth certificate? Jessie does something bad to Tohru, Kimi does something bad to Kyo, will Machi ever be caught, will Yuki tell his family about her, how will Akito react, and does something good happen between Kyo and Tohru? Do Kisa and Hiro hit it off? Will Hatori end up with a crush on Mayuko, will she except or will it be too late? Will Kazuma find love? How will the glee club do in the singing competition? Who are the zodias parents? 

Well hope you keep reading and writing and reviewing but mostly enjoying.

Writing soon… 


	16. Chapter 16: Bloody problems and plots

**XXX**

"Kyo, wake up," Someone said in a hazy muffled voice, "Kyo?" Hands pressed against his chest and shock him. Kyo woke up with lazy eyes, "What? Tohru what are you doing?" He asked, "You've been asleep all morning which is weird because you went to bed early last night. Are you feeling okay?" Kyo hadn't been feeling well at all, his heart condition had been getting worse but he didn't tell anyone figuring that they would just go away. "No I'm fine, really." He said smiling to her, she knew he was lying but didn't want to argue so she just nodded and left the room. As soon as he stood up he fell back down again, 'What the hell just happened?' He thought as he stood up again, the room was spinning like a mad house. He had to shack his head and close his eyes to feel better, this had been going on to much lately. He just ignored it and got dressed for school and headed down stairs.

"Kyo, aren't you going to eat anything?" Yuki asked, "No I'm not hungry today." "You haven't been hungry for three days, what's going on?" "Nothing, look I got to go." He said and just walked out the door not waiting for a response. Tohru just sighed heavily.

In class everyone knew something was wrong with him, he was surprisingly pale and a little shacking on the hands. "Tohru is Kyo okay?" Saki asked her leaning over her desk to ask her, Tohru just shrugged her shoulders. Kyo began to cough lightly but in a few minutes he was coughing heavily. All eyes were on him and Yuki was shocked to see that Kyo looked like he was in pain. "Kyo, do you want to go get a drink or something?" Mayuko asked but he just his head but didn't stop coughing, soon he sounded like he was chocking. "Kyo go get something now." Mayuko said firmly to him and he stood up because he was so obviously in no condition to argue with anyone.

When he was in the hall way he ran in the boy bathroom and coughed to heavily he was in pain. He put his hand over his mouth and coughed more. Once he was done coughing he was really tired and sat on the floor back against the wall. He was gonna' leave but his hand felt damp for some reason. He opened his palm and looked at it with wide eyes, there was blood on it. "What the hell? This is getting bad."

**XXX**

"God I'm bored." Mayuko said sitting on her sofa with Hatori, "Gee thanks." He said laughing and she laughed too. "No I mean I have nothing to do these days. I go to work, come home and maybe hang out with you or someone but nothing." "And by nothing you mean dating." "Yup, and sex but what you gonna' do." "God how long has it been for you?" Hatori asked looking at her and she looked at him shocked, "What kind of question is that?" "Sorry it's just, you know. Seriously how long has it been?" "Nearly four years." "Four, try five." "Five!" Mayuko gasped. "Don't give me that miss four years and counting." "Okay I get it we're both very sad, but why has it been so long?" "I don't know, for me it was work, you to maybe." "No it's because I'm not like the girls you guys want. Yes I'm blond but still, I'm too skinny and weird and sad. And guys have said I'm bad in bed." "Really? Ouch, I've only slept with someone about two, three times before." Mayuko just looked at him shocked. "Yeah okay I'll tell you. The first time was with some girl in a bar, I was drunk and so was she and we just slept together and I was seventeen years old. Second time was a similar thing but I had been dating the girl for about three days and she kind of made me. And the third was with you, years ago."

There was an awkward silence in the room and they looked at each other for a long time until Hatori leaned over and kissed her. She remembered that kiss but she pushed him back, "What's wrong? Why'd you push me back?" "Because the only reason you slept with me before was because you were upset over Kana and you needed a shoulder to cry on, and I was just a shoulder to you." She stood up and picked up the cups they were drinking from. He stood up and followed her to the kitchen. "Is that what you think this was? Yes back then I admit I was upset but now, it's really different." He grabbed her and kissed her again before she could say anything else and she didn't protest.

**XXX**

"I loved our date Jessie." Tohru said, they were in his room because they were getting something as Jessie claimed. "So what did you wanna' give me?" She said. He just pushed her on his bed and kissed her roughly but she pushed him hard. "What are you doing?" Jessie asked, "What are _you_ doing? We said we'd wait." "And I have. Tohru come on what's holding you back?" 'Kyo' Tohru thought, "Nothing," She said, "Then why aren't we doing this sort of thing yet?" "Because… I'm not ready." There was a silence for a while but Jessie just smiled and put and arm around her making her smile. "It's okay, but just don't except much from me." Tohru's smile faded, "Because if I'm willing to commit to you and you're not willing to commit to me then I guess we're not meant to be. So don't be surprised if I'm not around one day." He got up and walked over to his desk and pulled out a book, "I was going to lend you that book I was telling you about, here." She didn't move, 'What should I do mom? I love Kyo, but I could grow to love Jessie, I don't wanna' lose him' She thought. "Okay," She said, "Okay what?" Jessie asked. "Okay, I'm ready." "Are you sure?" 'No' she thought, "Yes," She said and he smiled at her and they laid back down, Jessie was happy but all Tohru wanted to do was run and cry. Little did she know was that Jessie had been lying the whole time about the book, he just blackmailed her into bed.

Across town Kimi was doing the same thing to Kyo and yes he agreed to her, little did he know that she had a plan and she was in stage one of it.

Muhahahaha cliff hanger, hope you liked, please review (thanks in advance) if you'd like to know Kimi's plan read and/or wait for the next chapter. If you think you know you can write in the reviews, if you like, if not you can just read the next chapter. 

TBC… 


	17. Chapter 17: Fight

"I don't like Tohru," Kimi said to Machi in the student council room. "Why?" Machi asked. "Because she I always throwing herself at Kyo doesn't see know I'm dating him" "She does but maybe they're just close friends." "Are you stupid? Tohru and Kyo aren't 'just friends'. I know they like each other but she has a boyfriend and so do I, so she just has to get over it." "Aren't things going well with Kyo?" "Yeah I guess, he's sweet and I have a good time with him but, I don't know, when I had sex with him-" "You had sex with him!" Machi yelled. "Okay two things, one, don't yell and two yeah." "Kimi I know what you do when you sleep with your boyfriend. Don't do this to Kyo; I will hit him like a bus." "Why do you care?" "He's my friend, don't screw him over." "Too late, already did." "Kimi I'm serious, please, please don't d-" "I won't." With that Machi left the room with Kimi behind her. 'Not yet at least.' Kimi thought.

"Tohru are you okay." Saki asked in the glee room. Tohru shook her head, "What's wrong? Did you and Jessie fight or something?" Saki asked. Tohru shook her head again, "No me and Jessie had sex." "What?" Everyone yelled (A/N: Just so you know the boys aren't there yet.) "Tohru why'd you do that? I thought you two had only been dating for like a few months now." "I know, I know." "So what was it like?" "Uo what kind of question is that?" Saki asked, "Seriously what was it like?" "It hurt so much." Tohru cried. "What?" Uo said, "It hurt so much I wanted to cry." Tohru cried out. "Why?" Uo asked, "Because I don't love him." "Then break up with him we all know that you love Kyo, all but Kyo." Machi said, "I don't wanna' hurt Jessie." "So you're gonna' hurt Kyo and yourself." Machi said folding her arms. Tohru was stuck, "I seriously thought that you were more concerned for things like your first kiss and your virginity but no you did this to please him, not yourself I thought you were bigger than this. Start thinking of yourself and not some guy Tohru." Machi said angrily to her. Tohru knew she was right but was stuck, 'They don't get it,' she thought. "Can you tell Mayuko that I'm not feeling well, I just wanna' be alone for a while." Tohru said standing up and walking out the door.

Tohru walked to the auditorium where her and the newly found glee club put on their performance of 'Cinderella the musical' (A/N: Check out the story 'Cinderella the musical' on my page.) The memory made her happy but her resent thought dragged her back down to reality and she got sad, angry and very, very frustrated. 'Well at least it helped me with my glee assignment,' Tohru thought. There glee assignment was to find a song that reflected their summer, but this was more along the lines of her summer and her recent thoughts. She sang standing on the stage by herself, or so she thought and sang 'Thinking of you by Katy Perry'. (A/N: I love this song and I heard it and I thought it would go well with the scene, here are the lyrics, I love them.)

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got the seed_

_You said move on_

_Where do I go_

_I guess second best_

_Is all I will know_

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

_You're like an Indian summer_

_In the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy_

_With a surprise center_

_How do I get better_

_Once I've had the best_

_You said there's_

_Tons of fish in the water_

_So the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips_

_I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in_

_I was disgusted with myself_

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into..._

_You're the best_

_And yes I do regret_

_How I could let myself_

_Let you go_

_Now the lesson's learned_

_I touched it I was burned_

_Oh I think you should know_

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Oh won't you walk through_

_And bust in the door_

_And take me away_

_Oh no more mistakes_

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._

**XXX**

"I loved Kyo's song he sung but I have a bad feeling that Kimi wouldn't do something like that for him." Machi said, "Yeah, but I did love that song what was it called again 'Crazier by Taylor Swift'. Very sweet of him, are you okay?" Saki asked. "Yeah, I've just got a lot on my mind." "Maybe because Yuki loves you, he kept on singing towards you, good song to 'Never gonna' leave this bed by Maroon 5'." "He is so dead, if anyone else finds out that we are, you know friends with the benefits. We will be so screwed." "Being friends with benefits you've been already screwed, and a lot by the looks of it." "Shut up," "So what do you thinks up with Kimi and Kyo then." "Oh they slept together." "What?" Tohru yelled, "Shhhhh Tohru, don't yell, sorry I shouldn't have told you but you know you and Jessie had slept together, I thought it wouldn't matter." "Well it does, God now Kyo is never gonna' leave that slut." Tohru said and Machi laughed, at that moment Kimi came around the corner. The two girls were standing by Tohru's locker which was by a corner which Kimi came from, "What did you just call me?" Kimi asked. "Um, I um, how much did you hear?" Tohru asked. "I heard enough. I don't know really who you are but you're a bitch if you think you can get away with calling me that." Kimi said, "Well you're a bitch for thinking that you can get away with calling me that." Tohru said. "I know why you're mad at me, you're made because I'm dating the guy you love boo-hoo. Well sorry Tohru you missed out, well tough luck that boys mine now. We are more than good friends, so get over it it's the end and you know it. You say I'm a slut; you're the slut if you think that you can just get away with flirting with someone else's boyfriend."

"Me the slut, maybe, but Kyo only dated you for one reason and that is that you're a slut." Tohru said walking in the opposite direction of her and pretty happy with herself until she felt someone pulling hard on her head. "Ow, what the…" The girls got into a large fit where Kimi slapped Tohru around the face and tugged hard on each other's hair. They stopped when Mayuko and Kyo and Yuki pulled them both apart yelling at them to stop. "Kimi what is wrong with you?" Kyo asked pulling her outside. "This is it Kyo, it's either Tohru or me. Take your pick."

TBC…

Another cliff hanger, in the next chapter you will find out two secrets. And another question, what do you think should be the name of the glee club for their competition. They need a name, like a band, leave your suggestion in the review bar. Please review, thank you, writing soon. 


	18. Chapter 18: Talk with Mayuko

**Okay this was by far the longest wait in the history of my stories, (I'd like to say Fan Fiction but there is a story that hasn't been updated in like two years.) but I will do my best and I realised that this story seems a little unorganized, do you think so or do you understand this story well? Right on with the story and please R&R and follow/favourite this story if you like. **

"Okay class, you can leave and don't forget about the test next week." Mayuko said and the class groaned in annoyance.

"I know, I know you hate me for it." Mayuko said but caught a glace of Kyo and said, "Kyo can I talk to you for a second."

"Yeah," Kyo said and stood in front of her desk.

"Are you okay, I mean first you were getting skinny and then coughing like mad and now you're very quiet and you look upset, now I know it's none of your business -"

"You're right," Kyo interrupted, "It is none of your business."

"Kyo I'm sorry but I'm worried and you can tell me anything, I'm not like the rest of the boring ass teachers at this school."

They both looked at the door to see the elderly music teacher standing at the door looking angry.

"Keep moving Miss Willows, don't worry I didn't mean you." Mayuko said and Miss Willows smiled and walked off.

"Kyo seriously please tell me."

"No way, you're dating Hatori, your best friends with Shigure and Ayame, God knows why and if I tell you something you'll go tell them."

"Okay two things, one how did you know about me and Hatori?"

"Well I have eyes and ears, its way to obvious."

"Okay well two, I swear that I won't tell the, unless you're in danger to yourself."

"Okay fine, I'll tell you. I have a deadly heart condition that has been going crazy lately. And to top off my day Kimi hates Tohru and Kimi said that I need to pick between her and Tohru. Which is crazy because I live in the same house as her, I'm in the glee club and her classes and she's my friend, how do I pick?"

"Well…" Mayuko was shocked with all this, "Well what do you feel with Kimi?"

"Well love her."

"And Tohru?"

"What time is it?" Kyo said looking at his watch.

"Kyo," Mayuko said firmly knowing he was trying to leave.

"Fine I loved Tohru, I still love her. So most guys would say that I'm lucky two be in love with two amazing girls and have one of them love me but this is terrible."

"One of them? I think both of them."

"You're crazy, she's dating Jessie."

"And you're dating Kimi. You both love and you don't know it, and even worse you both refuse to believe or do anything about it. This chose is down to you and you only so be sure to make the right one."

"But if I pick Tohru, Kimi will be crushed and Tohru will have to then pick against me and Jessie and she defiantly loves him. And if I pick Kimi I will be with a girl that I don't feel at home with, so no matter what I do it will always be messy."

"It seems to me that you want to be with Tohru but you're scared."

"Yeah, but Kimi will be hurt too."

"I think, personally, that you need a break, just some time to relax."

"You mean a break from my relationship."

"Yeah, you are throwing yourself all over the place. I think you need to evaluate the pros and cons of what you're going against. Kimi, Tohru and everything in your life, okay. Just think."

"Okay, thank you for listening. I'm just afraid that if I lose Kimi and possibly Tohru I'll have no one there for me."

"That's not true, Yuki is your friend, and so are Arisa and Saki and the rest of the glee club."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they are, when your alone you won't be lonely. Believe me I've been there, I had friends when I was in zero relationships."

"I guess you're right, well I'll, I'll think about it then." Kyo said and left down the hall. As he was heading towards his locker he heard voices in the hall around the corner.

Well I hope you like, R&R please and thank you. (that was one of the first lessons as a child, to say please and thank you :D We've all been there.)


End file.
